


Choke On It

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Emetophilia, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day eighteen.Kyle knew it was gross but he just couldn't bring himself to care.





	Choke On It

**Author's Note:**

> Been looking forward to this kink the entire month. This was the reason why I just had to make my own list!
> 
> Enjoy!

The mission had been tough on all of them and Kyle was so tired that he could feel it in his bones. They had lost a Lantern on it and everyone felt a little guilty, especially since their numbers still hadn’t fully recovered.

Kyle thought that the worst part was that he couldn’t even remember the guy’s name. Hell, he hadn’t even bothered to learn it and he couldn’t help but think that, if he knew the Lantern’s name, maybe he could’ve saved him.

They did the only thing Lanterns could, find comfort in the bottom of a bottle. They could all pretend to be okay tomorrow because Kyle’s universe-weary soul could use a bath in vodka cranberry on that night.

Warrior’s was packed to the rafters, it usually was, but there was no merrymaking that night. Instead, there was a somber sort of weight that laid over every word spoken. Kyle pressed in tight between John and Hal, their warmth and weight against him grounding him in a way that felt good.

He needed the contact as much as he needed a drink, taking the vodka cranberry that Guy poured for him and downing half of it in one go. Kyle tilted his head back onto John’s shoulder, looking over at Hal.

Sadness poured off of Hal in waves and Kyle wondered what he was thinking, wondered how much coke and rum he had. He looked drunk already but maybe that was just the tough loss they had faced, the exhaustion wearing him down as well.

He was pulled from his thoughts by John clinking his glass against Kyle’s and giving a toast to the guy they had lost. Kyle felt bad about missing his name again, but held up his half-empty glass of vodka cranberry and clinking it against John’s Old Fashioned.

And then he shot the rest back because, damn, he needed it. 

Hal slowly sunk into a drunken stupor next to them, clearly not wanting to talk. He listened to John mainly, leaning into him fully because he needed the comfort. Kyle really thought that he might want to go home with John, seek comfort in each other’s bodies, but John was slowly starting to slide away. He seemed to know what Kyle wanted and gave him a look that had a bit too much pity for Kyle’s comfort levels.

He was the first to leave, disappearing into the crowd to say his goodbyes, leaving just Kyle and Hal there together. Kyle knew that he was just going to get lost in himself if he kept drinking in silence, so he decided to do something drastic.

It was a bad idea to mix liquor, but he was flagging Guy over before he could think about it, ordering two shots of something like tequila from a planet a few sectors over. Guy raised an eyebrow but poured the shots, setting them in front of Hal and Kyle.

“I’m not cleaning that shit up if either one of you throws up.” He said, pushing the liquor towards them and turning to keep pouring drinks for the other depressed Lanterns.

Kyle figured that was probably his first mistake of the night, blowing Guy’s words off with a snort as he pushed one of the shots into Hal’s hands. Slinging an arm around his shoulder, Kyle downed his shot before turning to watch Hal drink his.

He watched the movement of Hal’s throat with interest, licking his lips of the tequila-esque liquor. That was probably his second mistake, letting himself get interested in Hal. It was also another thing to feel guilty about, Hal being his second choice and then getting off on him doing…_that_.

But Kyle was getting ahead of himself, because they still had drinks and Hal was starting to open up a bit more. They still didn’t talk much but he was loosening up, actually turning to look Kyle in the eye as he chattered about everything and nothing, actually laughing at his jokes.

It only took a few more drinks for Guy to cut them off, placing water in front of them.

“Drink that and then you,” Guy said, pointing at Kyle, “take him home.”

Kyle knew that Guy was worried about Hal, worried about them both. It was sweet in his own gruff way.

“I’ve got beer back at my sector house.” Hal said, keeping his voice low so Guy couldn’t hear him.

Kyle could feel his grin against the shell of his ear and he shivered, leaning into Hal. He knew an opening when he saw it and, if they were anywhere else, he’d probably lean in to kiss Hal. Instead, he just looked at him and nodded, raising the water to his lips and drinking it quickly.

They didn’t end up making it to Hal’s sector house. 

Kyle didn’t even know that Oa _had_ alleyways but Hal was leading him into one with a white-knuckled grip on his arm, pushing him against the wall and dropping to his knees. Kyle had always found Hal hot, but that was on another level. Hal fought with his uniform pants, dragging his half hard cock out into the opening and covering it with a bared hand, stroking him until he was fully erect and starting to leak.

Everything else happened pretty quickly. Kyle hadn’t even gotten the head of his cock past his tongue before he could feel Hal starting to lurch under him. The gagging noises should’ve turned him off completely, should’ve had him pushing back and letting Hal throw up, but...something inside of him seemed to snap. 

Instead of pushing back, Kyle let out a desperate moan and yanked Hal in further, slipping his cock into his throat to feel him violently gag under him. The sound had him moaning again, whining and fucking Hal’s face with shallow thrusts. He didn’t realize that the words he heard were his own until he had to stop to take a breath.

“Oh God, Hal, do it. Fucking do it,” Kyle gasped out, hips rolling up, “puke on me, c’mon, I need it.”

He felt sick for it, sicker than Hal. It was disgusting but that just made it better, the revulsion mixing with arousal setting him off. The pleasure coursed through him like a live wire, moans growing way too loud. Anyone could walk across them doing it, hear Kyle begging Hal to throw up on him.

He almost wanted someone to do it, someone to watch as they slid into the same place together. Because Hal was hard too, he could see it.

And then he felt _heat_, thickness surrounding him, and he couldn’t hold back any longer, cumming embarrassingly quickly. His fingers held Hal close, fucking his face through it, and then pulling back just in time for Hal to gag once more and vomit all over his boots.

Looking down at Hal, he mumbled an apology. But he couldn’t bring himself to mean it because, as Hal threw up, he could feel his cock twitch in its interest again.

He was more fucked up than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
